An Unloving Couple*~*Chapter 6*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Hi!I'm sorry it came out so late.I have a uncurable disease called laziness.But it can be controlled!Anyways,Kakarotto comes today!I hope you like this chapter!Read & Review onegai minna-san!


Hi Minna!This is Umi,with another chapter of An Unloving Couple!  
Today, *drumroll* Gokou Son arrives!  
***Three people are sitting down playing a good game of poker***  
Umi:Throw,Vegeta.  
Usagi:It's my turn!!  
Vegeta:Shut up Usagi!Go eat or something!  
Umi:*thinking*'Three...two...one...'  
Usagi:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Vegeta:Shut up!I have sensitive hearing!!  
Umi:Bad thing about being a Saiya-jin.In one way good hearing is very helpful.In another way it's not.  
Vegeta:This is one of the bad things.Speaking of bad things,how are you going to torture me today?  
Umi:*pushes some blue hair behind her ear* That's for me to know & for you to find out,koi.  
Vegeta:*growls* As a Prince,I DEMAND you to tell me what's going to happen.  
Umi:Sorry loverboy!  
***Disclaimer:Usagi & Vegeta aren't mine.(Vegeta:YES!!)  
So don't sue me!!I'll give you a few pennies & that's it!  
If you're lucky,you could also get a brownish-white dog called Smokey who walks sideways.  
***  
Usagi stared at the man with three eyes.  
  
Some of his right arm was missing.She felt so bad for him.Suddenly,she looked to see a tiny person,with white makeup on his face.  
  
He attached himself to Nappa's back,& didn't let go.  
  
"Get off me,brat!" cried Nappa,as he tried to pry the midget off.  
  
"No!" cried the little man.  
  
For a few seconds,Usagi felt like running over to the little man & help him defeat Nappa,or whatever he was doing.  
  
The little man kept screaming to the bigger man with three eyes,whom he called Tenshinhan.  
  
"Get him!Get him now,Ten-san!"  
  
"No,Chaotzu!I'll probably kill you in the process!"  
  
"I don't care what happens to me!The Earth is way more important!!"  
  
Tenshinhan saw as Nappa began throwing himself,back first,towards rocks to get Chaotzu off his back.  
  
"Kuso!" Nappa would yell every now & then.  
  
Vegeta looked on,as this unfolded.  
  
'Hurry up,Nappa.' he thought.  
  
***  
As Gokou flew down from Heaven,he felt horribly tremendous ki.  
  
'It's probably the Saiya-jins,' he thought.  
  
He also felt ki going down.'Gohan!' he mentally screamed,& flew even faster on the Nimbus cloud.  
  
***  
  
Tenshinhan gave up.He fired a ki blast at Nappa.  
  
Usagi looked away,but she saw the midget man dying.  
  
"Oh no!" she mumbled sadly.  
  
She saw Nappa killing Tenshinhan.  
  
'Nappa...,' she thought.'Yurusanai..' (Author's Note:For you people who don't know what that means,it means,"I can't forgive you.")  
  
He was dead 15 minutes later.  
  
'That's 3,' Usagi indicated mentally.'Only Green man & the little boy remain.'  
  
***  
  
Gokou felt as more ki disappeared.'Minna..',he thought.'Wait for me!'  
  
***  
  
Now Piccolo's turn came.He began by powering up,then began the fight with Nappa.  
  
Suddenly,Nappa's fist connected with Piccolo's face,& Piccolo went flying.  
  
Usagi saw as the little boy went running to Nappa & kicked him.  
  
"Nice try,kid." said Nappa as he rubbed his knuckle."I'm a bit numb."  
  
She saw as Nappa began powering up,& aiming an emornous ki ball at the boy.  
  
Piccolo looked up to see Nappa screaming while powering up.  
  
'Gohan!' he mentally yelled.'Get out of the way!'  
  
Gohan was just standing there,paralyzed with fear.Nappa was laughing.  
  
"This is the end boy!" he cried before letting the ki ball fly towards Gohan.  
  
Piccolo couldn't let Gohan die.Gohan was special to him.The only friend he had.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Gohan is crying in a river."Who are you?" he cried at Piccolo.  
  
"Where is my daddy?"  
  
***Another flashback***  
Gohan & Piccolo are eating."Ne,Piccolo-san,do you have any friends?"  
  
"No.Now shut up & eat."  
  
"OK.."  
  
***End Flashbacks***   
  
Piccolo didn't know why he was doing this.He ran in front of Gohan.  
  
Gohan stared at Piccolo as he took the blast.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" cried Piccolo.He felt his whole body being burnt.  
  
"Piccolo-san!" Gohan screamed painfully."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo fell to the ground.He felt like barbecue.  
  
"I'm alright...Gohan...thank..you..Gohan...for showing me what a friend is..."  
  
"Piccolo-san!Hold on!Piccolo-san!Don't die!"  
  
"PICCOLO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo took his last breath..& died.  
  
***  
Usagi stared at Piccolo.She felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"No...." she said."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi passed out.She had a very strange dream..or could it be a premonition?  
  
***Usagi's Dream***  
  
Usagi was staring at the little boy.Suddenly,a man appeared.  
  
Usagi gasped."Bardock-san!"  
  
Then she remembered Bardock was dead.She looked closer at the figure.  
  
"Kakarotto......"  
  
She saw as Kakarotto killed Nappa.She saw Kakarotto & Vegeta begin to fight.Vegeta was losing horribly.  
  
She saw as Vegeta was being beaten,then Vegeta used Bardock's invention,the artificial moon.He turned into a Oozaru,& kicked Kakarotto around.  
  
But a pudgy man cut off Vegeta's tail,& Vegeta shrank back to his normal size.  
  
Then the little boy turned into an Oozaru!He kicked Vegeta around some more,but his tail was also cut off.  
  
Vegeta began climbing into his space pod,but Kuririn got a sword & threatened to kill Vegeta.  
  
But Kakarotto convinced Kuririn not to,& Vegeta escaped.  
  
Usagi saw that she didn't go with Vegeta.  
  
'Oh no!' she thought.'What if I'm not dreaming?What if this is a premonition?Am I going to die here?Like Nappa & Raditz?  
No!I can't die!Vegeta,Nappa & me said we were going to find the DragonBalls & wish for immortality!I can't die!I won't die!  
I will survive!'  
  
Usagi woke up.  
  
She saw that Nappa was powering up again,aiming for Gohan.He shot the blast.Gohan screamed as the ki blast came towards him.  
  
Usagi held her breath as she saw Death nearing the boy.  
  
But..he wasn't there anymore!Instead,he was floating on a golden cloud.Usagi looked up.She saw a man in an orange ki,with blue boots & spikey hair.  
  
'Kami-sama!' thought Usagi.'My dream is a premonition!Kakarotto is here!'  
  
She saw as the man greeted Kuririn,who was bleeding badly.He went to Gohan.He gave Gohan & Kuririn some strange looking beans.  
  
Usagi felt as their ki rose.(A/N:I forgot to mention she can sense ki.)  
  
Kakarotto looked at Nappa.He looked at his dead friends.He flew straight to Nappa,& kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"That was for my friends." said Kakarotto."All of them."  
  
Nappa stared at Kakarotto before beginning to fight back.  
***  
Fin!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
Umi:Oh Vegeta!  
Vegeta:What?  
Umi:Did you like what I did to you today?  
Vegeta:Rot in hell woman.  
Umi:*cries* Bastard!  
Oh yea!Fellow authors!I need something to ask of you. How can you change text.Like,make italic text without changing the entire bold sentence?I don't know how.  
Vegeta:Just proves to you she's a stupid woman.  
Umi:I love you too Vegeta.  
Vegeta:Cut the crap woman!  
Umi:I'm going to make you deaf if you still keep insulting me.Believe me,it'll hurt me more than you.  
Usagi:Can I help you make him deaf,Umi?  
Umi:*grins evilly* The more the merrier.  
Vegeta:*pales* Uh-oh...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
